Casal Complicado
by Gabrielle-87
Summary: Naruto, Hinata Shikamaru e Temari em uma missão secreta no pai do vento, mas mesmo em um momento dificil não se pode deixar de ouvir o coração.


Casal Complicado

-Mendokuse na...

Reclamou o jovem Shinobi. A história começa com um tipo de carruagem muito enfeitada em movimento e 4 ocupantes dentro, sendo que metade dos ocupantes era de rapazes. Um jovem loiro e super entusiasmado por estar em missão e o outro, de cabelo preso não podia estar mais entediado. De outro lado, uma morena de longos cabelos tão vermelha que mal podia disfarçar e uma loira com um sério olhar, aparentemente vigiando cada centímetro da floresta que a sua janela permitia. Todos vestidos muito elegantemente, como se fossem verdadeiras autoridades a caminho de um baile de gala.

- Na, na, na, Shikamaru! Como pode estar tão emburrado? Estamos indo para mais uma incrível missão no País do Vento!! E eu adoro missões de disfarce!! Sugoooi!! – dizia o animado Naruto.

- Tako... Como se você fosse a melhor indicação pra esse tipo de missão. – replicou Shikamaru. – Além de missões em geral serem um saco ainda temos que nos disfarçar com essas roupas imbecis... Ô vida perfeita.

- Você pode parar de reclamar um pouco? – disse Temari começando a ficar nervosa. – Precisamos penetrar nessa reunião dos líderes dos feudos do País do Vento com perfeição! Eu não tenho culpa que o Naruto e a Hinata se parecem tanto com o líder do Vilarejo da Salamandra e a esposa dele!

Hinata fica corada no mesmo segundo e pontilha os dedos, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso. Naruto fica cheio de si quando é comparado a um líder importante da cúpula de conselheiros da Vila da Areia Oculta, que estava sendo ameaçado de morte há meses e pediu ajuda para os Shinobis da Areia para investigar o seu ameaçador nesse importante evento.

- Hai, hai... Eu entendi isso tudo, mas assim... PRA QUE EU ESTOU INDO JUNTO? Que saco... – perguntou Shikamaru.

Temari fica meio corada antes de responder, nervosa pela pergunta.

- Baaaaka... Porque eu não posso simplesmente entrar lá sozinha!! Até mesmo na alta sociedade existem regras, e se todos estão indo com suas esposas eu não poderia simplesmente entrar sozinha e chamar atenção! Você vai fazer de conta que é o meu esposo e vai entrar comigo!! Lá dentro temos melhor chance de espionar que atuando como Shinobis! Como o Gaara não pode sair de Suna e o Kankurou está fora em missão eu tive que pedir pra sua Godaime me arrumar outro rapaz para esse disfarce!!

- Sei, e com tantos caras sobrando lá em Konoha você pode me dizer por que EU?

Temari fica mais corada agora e, claro, mais nervosa. Naruto até parou de viajar nos pensamentos para ver o que a Jounin dos ventos responderia. O mesmo Hinata fez, colocando seus olhos alvos na direção dela. Shikamaru deduz a resposta antes de ouvi-la e fica olhando emburrado para outro canto.

- Porque você é a pessoa que eu mais conheço de lá, está bem??? Se não tem mais nenhuma pergunta imbecil vou ficar muito feliz!! – Disse a loira quase perdendo a paciência.

- Uau, a Temari-san conhece o Shikamaru bem!!! Niahahahah!!! Esse vai ser um casal perfeito, não, Hinata-chan??? – gozou Naruto, cutucando Hinata com o cotovelo.

- S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sim, Naruto-kun... – respondia Hinata, corada por estar sendo "tocada" por Naruto.

- Tsc, uruse na... – disse Shikamaru, que ficava vermelho também. – Então vamos ser dois casais, certo? Vamos ter que ficar dançando lá dentro é?

- Vamos fazer o que todos estiverem fazendo. Eu também não gosto, mas temos que conduzir os disfarces com perfeição, e eu espero não ter nenhum aborrecimento com pessoas estragando tudo. – disse Temari, olhando feio para Naruto.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Temari-san! Eu e a Hinata vamos ser o casal mais legal da festa! – respondeu Naruto, super animado.

- H-h-h-hai! – disse Hinata corada, tentando imitar o entusiasmo de Naruto.

- Mataku... Mal posso esperar... – disse Shikamaru completamente pessimista.

A carruagem, conduzida por um Shinobi disfarçado de cocheiro adentra aos portões do feudo mais povoado do País do Vento, levando seus 4 ocupantes. O céu noturno estava bem estrelado, e outras carruagens também se dirigiam ao local do evento. Era realmente um palácio, e várias tochas ornamentadas o enfeitavam por onde fosse olhado. Temari e seus amigos desceram na entrada como todos estavam fazendo. Ela e Hinata arrumavam suas vestes lindas e ajeitavam rapidamente os cabelos. Naruto passa seu braço no de Hinata ficando super sorridente.

- Sugoi!!! Vejam como todos estão nos olhando Hinata!!! Me sinto como se fosse concorrer um Oscar hoje!!! OLÁÁÁÁ!!! Dêem as boas vindas para mim, eu sou o líder do Vilarejo da Salada!!! – e mandou vários beijos para as pessoas ao redor, que olhavam incrédulas. Shikamaru e Temari soltaram uma baforada de desaprovação.

- Er... Naruto-kun... Digo... esposo, você é o líder do Vilarejo da SALAMANDRA... – lembrou Hinata, tentando ficar menos corada em ser a "esposa" de Naruto.

- Oh...! Yes, Yes!! Salamandra! Foi isso que eu disse, esposa!! Hiahahahahah! – disse Naruto totalmente sem graça.

- Estamos arruinados! Vamos ter sorte de não sermos descobertos até começarem a convocar as autoridades à mesa principal! – disse Temari. – Ano baka...

- Espere, isso pode ser perfeito, Temari. Quanto mais o Naruto for notado mais o atacante escondido irá apressar seu atentado, e mais rápido vamos encontrá-lo. Não se preocupe com o Naruto e vamos.

Shikamaru pôs a mão direita no bolso e passou o braço esquerdo em volta do braço de Temari, caracterizando um casal perfeito. Temari ficou meio perplexa. Ela não achou que ele se sairia tão bem. Satisfeita, ela retira os pergaminhos-convite. Logo, os dois "casais" estavam com os seus e foram admitidos no palácio.

Era um salão de festa imenso, com várias mesas ornamentadas e inúmeros casais elegantes. Como Temari havia afirmado, só havia casais mesmo (outros eram funcionários servindo os convidados), e todos ou estavam degustando alguns aperitivos leves, ou estavam conversando uns com os outros.

- Espalhem-se, vamos nos misturar. – disse Shikamaru. Temari, Naruto e Hinata assentiram com a cabeça com olhar sério.

Naruto e Hinata, de braços dados, começavam a fazer amizade com vários casais. Hinata, que já não estava tão vermelha estava verdadeiramente feliz. Ela e Naruto sempre foram bons em disfarçar. Só que parte da jovem não estava realmente atuando...

Shikamaru e Temari pareciam um verdadeiro casal elegante, tanto que, apesar de não serem conhecidos na alta sociedade atraiam vários olhares pela postura perfeita dos dois no salão de festa. Mesmo nem se dando conta disso.

- Já viu alguém suspeito? – perguntou a Jounin.

- Ainda não. Pode ser que tentem algo como envenenar qualquer coisa que levem para o lugar que o Naruto estiver com a Hinata. – respondeu o Chuunin.

- Se for dessa forma vai ser mais complicado.

- Não se preocupe, eu bolei um plano com o Naruto na hora do banquete.

O anfitrião da festa era o Lorde Feudal do País do Vento. Ele atravessava o salão acompanhando por sua esposa e por uma notável guarda de Shinobis bem uniformizados. Ele cumprimentava os convidados ilustres. A guarda do Lorde Feudal já sabia da missão de Temari e um deles fez um movimento com a cabeça disfarçadamente para ela, confirmando que continue com seu disfarce.

- Ex-namorado é? – caçoou Shikamaru.

- Por quê? Está com ciúmes? – replicou Temari dando aquele sorriso que só ela sabia fazer. Shikamaru ficou emburrado e olhou logo para outro lado, começando outro assunto.

- Uma hora dessa era pra eu estar na guarda do Lorde Feudal do País do Fogo...

- Como conseguiu perder uma oportunidade dessas?

- Imagina o saco que deve ser estar nessa guarda... Acompanhar o Lorde pra lá e pra cá o tempo inteiro...

- Eu não acredito que você desistiu por causa disso, mas como você é chorão!

- Não enche. Não foi só por causa disso...

- Então me fala o porquê, "esposo".

Shikamaru encostou-se a uma parede com as mãos no bolso, como sempre e Temari se pôs de frente para ele olhando séria.

- Eu não queria deixar Konoha.

- Baka... Todos de lá ficariam verdadeiramente orgulhosos de você... Não apenas eles...

Ela fica olhando para o lado meio sem jeito. Shikamaru, olhando para o lado oposto continuou.

- Não quero e nem posso. O Asuma-sensei... me deu algo para fazer antes de morrer. Proteger todos de lá. É problemático... mas eu sou um Shinobi da Folha.

Temari, apesar de não estar encarando o rapaz ficou pensando no que ele disse.

- Me fala mais por que tão querendo matar o líder da Salamandra.

- Existem conflitos internos no nosso país também. Mas não se trata apenas de matança desnecessária. Certos vilarejos ocupam territórios cobiçados por outros líderes, que almejam aumentar sua potência. Negociações são feitas a todo o tempo, mas nem todos se vendem facilmente. Os que não colaboram são, naturalmente, alvos. Nosso cliente recebeu várias ameaças, então não se sabe ao certo quem foi. Muitos tentaram negociar o vilarejo com ele.

- Fiquemos então de olho em quem estiver conversando com o Naruto.

Naruto e Hinata tinham o difícil trabalho de conversar com diversos casais que iam até eles para "por a conversa em dia". Naruto inventava muitas histórias exageradas sobre o Vilarejo da Salamandra, e a pobre Hinata tinha que contribuir com as fábulas.

- Há! Inundações no seu vilarejo? Minha esposa está aqui para garantir que eu falo a verdade quando digo que o pior de tudo é quando Ninjas muito perigosos tentam saquear nossas plantações!! É claro que eu, como o LÍDER tenho sempre que resolver todos essas questões pessoalmente!!

- H-hai! Meu marido enfrentou os ninjas perigosos sozinho... com um ferimento na perna esquerda! Sim, foi isso!

- Niahahahahaha! Está vendo, meu amigo? – riu Naruto.

Nesse momento, um senhor bem barbudo e com vestes bem caras se aproximou.

- O Líder da Salamandra em pessoa. É realmente uma alegria ver que uma pessoa tão ilustre compareceu aqui esta noite.

Naruto olhou rapidamente para quem falava, sem fazer idéia de quem era. Temari e Shikamaru ao longe olhavam também. A Jounin reconhece o senhor.

- Tominaga Oozora. Um respeitado senhor feudal do País do Vento. Seria ele nosso terrorista? Isso seria inacreditável.

- Não é? Seria perfeito se ele for. – disse Shikamaru. – Mais alguém que conheça?

- Oboro Daisuke também conversou com o Naruto. Ele também tem muitas terras nesse país. Urashima Fujisawa tem o mesmo perfil.

- Mendokuse... é como procurar uma agulha num palheiro.

O Lorde Feudal do País do Vento anuncia o início do banquete e vai convocando as autoridades mais ilustres. Shikamaru e Temari foram para uma das mesas desocupadas e aguardavam de pé a hora de se sentar. Como esperado, Naruto e Hinata foram chamados à mesa principal. O Lorde Feudal fez o seu discurso e depois se sentou. Todos no salão se sentaram também. Shikamaru puxou a cadeira para Temari, que graciosamente se sentou.

- Quem diria que um chorão como você conhecia tal tratamento com uma dama.

- riu a Jounin.

- Quem diria que uma Maria-João como você conseguisse ser uma dama. – respondeu Shikamaru. Os dois riram de leve, mas levaram os olhos para Naruto e Hinata e para os funcionários que os serviam.

- O Naruto não está lá, e sim um de seus kage bunshin. – informou Shikamaru. – Não viu que a Hinata já não está tão alegre?

- Espertinho. E onde está o Naruto?

- Eu pedi pra ele se transformar num dos garçons e verificar se existe alguém suspeito na cozinha.

- E quanto à Hinata?

- Eu pedi pra ela usar o Byakugan quando ninguém estivesse a notando, para verificar se temos ninjas transformados por aqui.

- Que bom que trouxe vocês. – disse a loira.

Musicas de gala começam a ser tocadas no salão. A maioria dos casais começa a dançar. Temari olha pra Shikamaru e ele saca tudo.

- Mendokuse... Vamos.

Ele se levanta e toma a mão de Temari, levando-a consigo para o salão. Para imitar bem os outros eles dançam olhando um para os olhos do outro. Apesar de tentarem muito eles começam a ficar bem corados.

- ...

- Não diga nada. Dance.

Shikamaru obedece, tentando não dançar mal. Ele percebe que jamais ficou tanto tempo olhando aqueles olhos da "Jounin machona que sempre o pertubava". Temari também fica a reparar o quanto o rapaz está diferente de quando se conheceram.

- Sabe...

- Não vamos discutir agora, Shik...

- ... você está linda.

Temari não esperava por isso e ficou muito mais vermelha do que jamais esteve. Shikamaru não imaginou que o comentário fosse surtir tanto efeito e também ficou muito vermelho.

- B-baka... Isso não é hora pra gracinhas.

- Mas como você é chata, eu to falando sério...

Um casal tromba de leve em Shikamaru, o fazendo ficar bem mais grudado em Temari. Ela não suporta mais e olha um pouco para o lado.

- Que pessoal descuidado...

- Verdade...

- Olha, vê se disfarça direito tá? Eu não estou de brincadeira aqui.

- Tá bom, eu só quis te elogiar...

Eles dançam mais um pouco. A música muda.

- Você está bem elegante.

- E por que então você desviou o olhar? Mas que problemática...

- Pára de reclamar e vê se não pisa no meu pé.

- Mataku, até aqui você tem que me encher?

Uns dois casais que ouviram Temari e Shikamaru ficam rindo. Os dois shinobis disfarçados acabam escutando os cochichos.

- Parecem com a gente depois de 7 anos de casados, né, amor?

- Não foram feitos um para o outro esses dois? Parecem até com a gente. Hihihi... Aposto que o casamento deles foi perfeito.

Shikamaru e Temari ficam extremamente corados. A dança continua.

- Pelo menos ninguém suspeita de nós.

- Tenho a impressão de que mesmo que eu faça um Ninjutsu aqui vão continuar achando que somos casados. – disse Shikamaru, sem jeito, olhando para cima. Temari continua vermelha.

- É? Não consigo imaginar que tipo de casal a gente seria...

Eles se olham nos olhos firmemente. E ficam meio trêmulos.

- Não consegue... ?

- Não... sem chance...

Eles se aproximam um do outro.

- ... Você é muito problemática...

- ... Você é um baka chorão...

Aproximam-se mais. Os narizes estão agora a um milímetro.

- ... Se fizer isso eu te mato, Shikamaru...

- ... Um homem não pode ser morto por uma mulher...

Eles roçam o nariz um no outro encostando as testas. Vários casais estavam dançando e alguns deles se beijando também. Hinata aproveita o momento para ativar o Byakugan e fazer uma varredura no salão. Naruto, por sua vez, investigava a cozinha e aproveitava para comer bastante quando ninguém o vigiava. Pelas janelas do salão a lua e as estrelas pareciam espectadores imóveis diante do momento em que se encontravam Shikamaru e Temari...

- Nossa, vocês estão mandando muito bem no disfarce!! Sugoi!!

Temari e Shikamaru se arrepiam na mesma hora da cabeça aos pés e ficam avermelhados como tomate. Imediatamente eles olham pra quem disse isso. Era uma garota loira, com imensas marias-chiquinhas, usando uniforme das garçonetes e carregando uma bandeja com alguns quitutes. O "casal" fica bastante desconcertado e Temari não entende nada.

- Quem é essa aí?? Como ela sabe da gente?

- Calma, Temari... – cochichou Shikamaru. – Esse aí é o Naruto. Está usando sua usual transformação de "garota sexy", e aparentemente está fingindo ser uma atendente.

- Gostou? Esse é o meu Sexy no Jutsu! – cochichou a "Naruta" dando uma piscadinha.

- Que coisa mais depravada! – exclamou Temari incrédula.

- É? E o que estava prestes a fazer com o Shikamaru era o que?? Hihihihi, eu vi tudinho, tá?

Temari fica sem saber o que responder, corando bastante. E ela resolve olhar pra outra direção. Shikamaru também fica muito embaraçado.

- Uruse na!!! Pode me dizer o que faz aqui e não na cozinha?? – disse o Nara estressado.

- Eh?? Eu estou fazendo o que você pediu!! Vim fazer o relatório do que investiguei na cozinha. Eu achei esse uniforme de atendente feminino e aproveitei essa chance. Ah lá está a Hinata-chan com o meu Kage Bunshin!!

E Naruto dá um aceno de mão para Hinata. Ela não vê o aceno, pois está usando o Byakugan para olhar o salão completamente.

- Ué... Enfim, está tudo muito normal lá na cozinha, não tem ninguém escondendo armas ou venenos. Eu até investiguei o Lamen e posso garantir que ele não está envenenado!!

- Você andou comendo?? Concentre-se na missão!! – disse Temari espumando. Shikamaru a segura pelo braço.

- Calma, Temari, não perca a pose, estamos "dançando", lembre-se...

- Ah, claro. – respondeu Naruto – Você parecia MUITO concentrada na missão, hohoho... Vou servir mais casais por aí!

Naruto sai andando e rindo. A música vai cessando.

- Chega de dançar, eu vou pra mesa! – disse Temari

- Temari...

A loira vai andando para a mesa e se sentando meio nervosa. Shikamaru vai atrás tentando parecer natural. Ele se senta em seguida, olhando pra Jounin.

- Ei...

Um grito masculino chama a atenção de todos. Todos olham na direção de Hinata. O Kage Bunshin de Naruto foi atingido por diversas agulhas senbon. Depois de alguns segundos ele explode, deixando todos do salão muito assustados. Todos, exceto os atacantes, que Hinata conseguiu visualizar com o seu Byakugan.

- ALI!! ELES ESTÃO DISFARÇADOS DE UM CASAL!! – gritou Hinata, apontando para um casal.

Eles lançam mais senbons na direção de Hinata. Ela pega o prato da mesa e os rebate com toda facilidade. Depois lança o prato na direção dos atacantes, que pulam pra desviar. Revelam serem ninjas mascarados. Naruto desfaz a transformação e volta a ser homem, usando o uniforme de garçonete e começa a correr.

- Hinata-chan!!!

- São eles!! – disse Temari. Ela tira um pergaminho de dentro do decote da roupa e o abre, invocando assim a sua arma. O imenso leque. Shikamaru se prontifica a ajudar também.

- Não to gostando disso, foi muito fácil. – disse o rapaz.

- Mesmo assim temos uma luta na nossa frente! Vamos! – disse a loira, que sai pulando.

Hinata continua desviando dos senbons, ainda com o Byakugan ativado. De repente ela percebe outros inimigos no salão.

- PESSOAL, TEM MAIS NINJAS NO SALÃO, CUIDADO!!

Naruto desvia de um ataque que teria cortado seu pescoço. Foi de um inimigo que até então estava disfarçado no salão também. Outros combatentes se revelam. As outras pessoas entram em pânico e começam a correr. Shikamaru não saiu do lugar. Ainda está pensando se tudo era tão simples. Temari olha para trás e vê o Chuunin ainda parado.

- O que está fazendo, seu preguiçoso?? Venha logo ajudar!!

- Onde está o Lorde Feudal com a guarda dele?? Você os viu saindo??

- N-nani?? – Temari fica assustada.

- KUSO!!! – Shikamaru sai correndo e vai até uma imensa janela do lado oposto. Temari o segue imediatamente. A dupla vê os Ninjas da guarda do Lorde Feudal levando dois corpos que estavam totalmente amarrados. Eles já estavam a uma grande distância do palácio. Temari fica chocada.

- O Lorde Feudal e a esposa dele!!! Que diabos a guarda está fazendo???

- É óbvio que não são os ninjas da guarda... Mendokuse... Desde quando estamos sendo manipulados??

- HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! – Temari urra, pula da janela do palácio e vai atrás dos ninjas.

- OEE!! Temari, espere!! – gritou Shikamaru. Ele olha para trás e vê Naruto e Hinata lutando contra vários ninjas.

- Naruto yo!! Eu e a Temari vamos salvar o Lorde Feudal! Tente capturar pelo menos um desses inimigos para interrogatório!!

- Wakateru'ttebayo!! Pode deixar com a gente, Shikamaru, logo os alcançaremos!! – disse Naruto.

Shikamaru pula a janela e vai seguindo pelas árvores o mais depressa que pode.

- Yarou... Por que ela saiu pulando assim sem me esperar??? É uma problemática mesmo!! O líder da Vila da Salamandra não era o alvo! O Lorde Feudal do País do Vento que era!!

Temari se apressa o máximo que pode. O grupo de ninjas colocou o casal real dentro de cestos enormes que eram levados nas costas dos inimigos. A perseguição se estende até a saída do feudo. A Jounin dos ventos continua avançando até que é atacada por duas senbon. Ela percebe a tempo de desviar, mas não totalmente. As agulhas raspam no tornozelo dela. Temari rola no chão e abre seu leque. Os dois atacantes se revelam e tentam empalar sua adversária com suas kunais.

- Se vocês não têm boa mira eu tenho! Ninpou: Kamaitachi!!

Temari dispara uma rajada de vento cortante que lança os dois adversários ao mesmo tempo nas árvores ao redor. Eles caem totalmente derrotados.

- Não tenho tempo para meros capangas!! – diz a Jounin que imediatamente continua sua perseguição.

Shikamaru finalmente alcança os portões e vê os dois inimigos desfalecidos no chão.

- Quer encontrar a Temari? Fácil. Siga a trilha de cadáveres! Mendokuse... – ironizou o Chuunin. – Não posso culpá-la, o Lorde Feudal é a prioridade no momento. Mas bem que ela podia ter interrogado alguém!

Shikamaru desce e vai verificar um dos inimigos derrubados por Temari.

- Preciso me apressar, ou ela vai acabar matando todo mundo, até o casal real...

Ele retira a máscara do ninja. Não é ninguém que ele conheça, dessa forma ele continua a procurar por outras pistas. Ele vira o inimigo de costas e algo o deixa imediatamente incrédulo.

- Não pode ser!!!

Começa a chover muito. Temari continua perseguindo e vai se sentindo estranha à medida que salta pelas árvores.

"Não posso ficar cansada num momento como esse! Preciso resgatar o Lorde Feudal!", pensou a loira e, com firmeza, avança cada vez mais. Os inimigos mascarados percebem a aproximação da Jounin e começam a lançar Jutsus de fogo na direção dela. Ela vai desviando todos os ataques e contra-ataca com suas rajadas de vento. Os inimigos se vêem obrigados a subir uma encosta que, para a decepção deles acaba dando num penhasco sem saída.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer, Taichou?? – perguntou um dos capangas.

- Vamos dar àquela garota o que ela merece. – respondeu o Taichou.

Temari os cerca. Ela abre o leque e o enfia com força no chão.

- Devolvam o casal real agora!! Eu não vou pedir duas vezes!! Vão se arrepender se não devolverem!

O Taichou observa a garota de cima abaixo. Vê que ela está respirando de forma pesada.

- Por que não vem tentar salvar o casal real, TEMARI?

Temari fica assustada.

- Como sabe o meu nome??? Quem é você??

A conversa é interrompida quando todos os 8 comandados atacam Temari ao mesmo tempo. Ela desvia das investidas usando o leque como apoio. Vai se defendendo numa luta corpo a corpo desigual contra 8. Temari se esforça e consegue derrotar 3. Os outros cinco vão disparando Jutsus de fogo na direção dela. Ela rola no chão com dificuldade e sai pulando para desviar. Temari consegue fazer com que um deles acertasse o Jutsu em seu próprio aliado. Os 4 que sobraram continuam atacando, lançando senbons. A visão de Temari fica embaçada e dois dos senbon quase a atingem. Ela se defende com o leque. Depois, um chute no estômago a surpreende, lançando-a no chão. Ela fica toda suja de lama e os inimigos começam a rir.

- É ESSA a famosa Temari?? Nunca pensei que fosse tão fraca!! Fique na lama que é o seu lugar! – riu um dos inimigos. O Taichou de braços cruzados fica satisfeito.

- Acabem logo com essa infeliz e vamos terminar a missão. – disse o Taichou.

Temari se levanta com um olhar completamente homicida. Com a ajuda do leque ela se ergue. Ela fica nervosa de tal forma que os inimigos podem sentir seu Chakra queimando em fúria e ficam assustados.

- Vou arrancar a língua de todos vocês... POR ZOMBAREM DA JOUNIN MAIS PODEROSA DE SUNA!!! NINPOU: DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!!!

Ela solta um turbilhão gigantesco de vento nos 4 inimigos, que nem tem chance de se defender. Todos desabam completamente vencidos e cheios de cortes. Só resta o Taichou, com os dois cestos ao lado. Temari caminha devagar se sentindo muito esgotada. Ela não entende por que isso está acontecendo.

- D... devolva... o Lorde Feudal... e a esposa dele... agora!... – disse Temari com dificuldade.

- Hum... Como eu disse antes, pequena Temari, venha você resgatá-los. – respondeu o Taichou.

Temari solta um urro e avança contra o inimigo. Ela tenta atingir com vários golpes de seu leque fechado, mas não estava conseguindo. Ele desviava com toda facilidade. "Droga, o que está acontecendo??", pensou Temari. "O leque está cada vez mais pesado... e eu sinto dores pelo corpo todo... droga!!". O inimigo começa a rir.

- Ora, Jounin dos ventos... Onde está toda a sua garra de antes? Vamos, até um Genin destreinado consegue desviar disso.

Ele saca uma espada e começa a atacar. Sem forças para rolar, Temari bloqueia os golpes com o seu leque o quanto pode. Os golpes são pesados e muito mais rápidos que ela pode prever e vai sendo arrastada para a beirada do penhasco. Nesse momento, ela recebe um golpe tão forte que arremessa o leque penhasco abaixo. Temari fica acuada e começa a desesperar, pois seu corpo responde cada vez menos. E a chuva piora tudo.

- Muito bem. Darei um fim ao seu sofrimento, minha cara. – disse o inimigo que preparava um golpe fatal com a espada.

"Shi... Shikamaru...", era tudo que vinha na mente da garota. Ela se esforçava para lembrar da vida esforçada de Kunoichi, se esforçava para lembrar dos seus irmãos, mas a única lembrança que a dor de cabeça permitia naquele momento era o BEIJO que ela e Shikamaru quase deram no baile. A cena passa repetidas vezes na sua cabeça e tudo que ela queria... tudo que ela mais desejava nesse momento... era ter conseguido dar aquele beijo antes de morrer...

- Gah... Nggg... O que está acontecendo...? – dizia o Taichou, que não podia se mover. Estava completamente paralisado.

- Yare yare... O que está acontecendo com você, Temari? Você não é assim!

Temari mal pode enxergar. Shikamaru estava na base da encosta fazendo o Kage Mane no Jutsu e impedindo o inimigo de se mover. Ela fica pasma e ao mesmo tempo muito contente.

- Shi... Shikama... ru...

- Fomos enganados o tempo todo, Temari! Esses são os ninjas do Vilarejo da Salamandra!! Veja você mesma!

O Chuunin faz um movimento de retirar máscara que o inimigo imita por estar preso no Kage Mane no Jutsu. O homem se assemelha muito a Naruto, exceto por não ter os "bigodinhos" no rosto e ser mais velho. Ele se esforça pra não tirar a máscara mas não adianta.

- Isso mesmo. – continuou Shikamaru – Ele é Hideki Kondo! É o verdadeiro líder do Vilarejo da Salamandra. Descobri ao tirar a máscara de um dos inimigos e ver que eles têm uma tatuagem de salamandra na nuca! Esses malditos forjaram estar sendo ameaçados por outras vilas para que mantivéssemos nossa atenção na situação errada lá no baile!! Logo que começamos a lutar lá no salão, os comparsas de Hideki puseram a Guarda do Lorde Feudal para dormir e executaram o seqüestro!!

- Miserável! – disse Hideki – Não pense que vou deixar vocês vivos com isso! Esse Lorde Feudal merece morrer! Ordenou o assassinato de meu pai no passado!!

- He, he... Não devia fazer ameaças que não pode cumprir. Temari, liquide esse cara enquanto eu o seguro!

Temari não conseguia se mover e suas pernas estavam bambas. Ela não suporta e começa a desmaiar, indo terrivelmente em direção ao penhasco. Shikamaru entra em pânico.

- TEMARI??? TEMARI!!!!

- Não adianta, idiota!! Ela está envenenada!! Hahahahaha!! Levou um ataque de uma de nossas senbons com o veneno especial do nosso vilarejo!!!

Ele solta o Kage Mane no Jutsu e sai pulando com desespero para salvar a Jounin. Ele passa por Hideki, que ainda estava de joelhos, livre do Ninjutsu. Por pouco, Shikamaru consegue segurar Temari pelo braço.

- Kuso!!! Mas que...

Shikamaru dá um urro de dor. Ele levou uma flechada na mão esquerda. Acaba perdendo o equilíbrio e cai do penhasco com Temari. Hideki se levanta e verifica onde eles caíram. No fundo do penhasco tinha uma correnteza. Ele cospe no chão furioso. Nesse momento, aparece uma mulher muito parecida com Hinata, mas tinha olhos vermelhos e carregava um arco. Era Akiko Kondo, esposa de Hideki.

- Parece que dei um fim naqueles dois, meu amado. – disse ela.

- Só parece, Akiko. Eles ainda estão vivos. Não podemos permitir. – respondeu Hideki.

- Então vamos eliminar primeiro o casal real e depois daremos um jeito neles, amor... Ninguém nunca saberá desse plano do nosso Vilarejo. – riu a mulher.

- É o que eu vou fazer.

Hideki pega sua espada e se dirige aos dois cestos. Ele prepara o golpe de espada para matar os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Querido! Temos que fugir agora! – disse Akiko – Lá vêm os nossos dois sósias e todos os Ninjas da Guarda do Lorde Feudal!!

Eles vêem Naruto e Hinata se aproximando rapidamente ao longe, e junto com eles os ninjas da Guarda.

- KUSO!!! Todo o trabalho que tivemos!! Arruinado!! Vamos ter que começar do zero!! Se matarmos o casal real agora terão tempo de ver nosso rosto!! Vamos embora daqui!! NÃO!! Ainda temos que eliminar aqueles dois que estragaram tudo!! Vamos, Akiko!

O casal maligno se fasta rapidamente. Hinata e Naruto alcançam os dois cestos junto com a Guarda. Eles libertam o Lorde Feudal e a esposa dele.

- Ufa!! Que sorte... – disse Naruto – Ainda estão vivos!! Que bom que seu Byakugan nos ajudou a achá-los! Thank you, Hinata!!!

- De nada, Naruto-kun... – sorriu Hinata com doçura.

- Ué mas onde estão Shikamaru e Temari??? Não me diga que...

Naruto vai até a beirada do penhasco olhar. Hinata vai junto. Eles ficam horrorizados com a possibilidade dos amigos terem caído na correnteza.

- Essa correnteza não vai matá-los, a não ser que eles não estejam prontos para nadar. – disse um dos ninjas da Guarda. – Mas a região tem muitos lobos. Temos que encontrá-los.

- Yoshi!! Vamos lá! Vamos Hinata-chan!! Iku'ttebayo!!!

- Hai!

Todos começam a descer com cuidado e tentam deduzir para onde a correnteza os levou. A chuva não permite dessa vez, que a lua e as estrelas possam acompanhar a grande enrascada em que se meteram Shikamaru e Temari...

- KUSO!!!

A correnteza carregava Temari e Shikamaru com violência. Era muito difícil segurar Temari e nadar ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais com a mão esquerda perfurada com uma flecha. A dor era insana, mas ficar quase sem respirar era decididamente pior. Shikamaru aperta a mão esquerda e vai fazendo força para não afogar e nem deixar isso acontecer com Temari. O esforço era terrível e não havia nada que ele podia fazer a não ser esperar por uma chance. Isso acontece no momento em que ele vê o grande leque de Temari enfiado no meio de duas pedras perto da margem. Ele usa todo o esforço que ainda tem para nadar até perto da margem e o rio fez o resto. Shikamaru antes q perdesse a chance dá uma mordida na ponta do leque e consegue impedir que sejam levados. A dor tortura Shikamaru, que fazia de tudo para não soltar o leque. Primeiro ele deixa Temari a salvo na margem. Depois ele usa sua mão direita para conseguir se jogar na margem ao lado da moça. Shikamaru fica no chão ofegante, tentando ficar mais calmo.

- Ainda... bem... que esse leque... estava aqui...! – disse o rapaz. Ele tentava cuspir toda a água que entrou na sua boca.

A chuva ainda caia firmemente. Shikamaru se levanta e recolhe o leque, deixando-o no chão. Ele olha para Temari que estava muito parada. Ele se lembra terrivelmente que ela está envenenada e corre até ela. A respiração estava muito baixa. Shikamaru faz respiração cardiopulmonar na moça para impedir ela se afogasse em seco. Temari cospe grande quantidade de água, mas continua com os olhos fechados. Shikamaru fica aliviado que ela ainda tem chance.

- Que situação problemática, hein... Não se preocupe, Temari. Eu peguei uma coisinha de um dos caras que você derrotou...

Shikamaru tira de sua bolsa de equipamento ninja um frasco com várias pílulas. Aparentemente era o antídoto do veneno especial do Vilarejo da Salamandra. Ele chega até Temari e a olha.

- Você vai ter q engolir isso... de qualquer maneira!

Ele a deixa sentada e apóia a garota na sua perna agachada. Depois ele usa o polegar para abrir os lábios dela. Tentando ignorar o quanto seus lábios eram macios, ele procura colocar a pílula dentro da boca. Com muito trabalho, Shikamaru consegue fazer Temari praticamente desacordada engolir a pílula. Antes de ficar aliviado, Shikamaru toca o rosto da Jounin. Está super quente, indicando que ela está mesmo com muita febre.

- Maldito veneno... Droga, você está ardendo em febre, Temari, mendokuse... Nessa chuva você só vai piorar.

O Chuunin tira a flecha da mão esquerda. Shikamaru pode sentir seu sangue saindo, mas desse jeito será melhor para carregar Temari e seu leque para alguma caverna. Ele pega a loira no colo e vai andando com ela. O Chuunin repara no chão um lobo totalmente devorado, com vários ossos à mostra. "Tem lobos por aqui", pensou. Ele olha muito preocupado para a moça e fica lembrando o momento no baile... em que eles quase se beijaram. Depois se lembra do dia que Asuma morreu diante de seus olhos. E chovia também naquele dia. Shikamaru fecha os olhos fortemente.

- NÃO! EU NÃO VOU PERDER VOCÊ!! NÃO VOU!

Ele reúne toda sua força e continua carregando Temari. Até que finalmente encontra uma caverna. Ele entra com a moça e deixa o leque encostado no paredão da caverna. Depois deixa Temari no chão longe da chuva. Ele se senta olhando os relâmpagos. Se lembra de rasgar um pedaço do sobretudo e amarrar a mão esquerda, que ainda sangrava. Depois olha para a loira que ainda parecia sofrer por dentro. Ele vai até perto dela e fica com um olhar triste.

- Se eu fizer uma fogueira... os lobos saberão onde estamos. Sem falar do inimigo, que duvido que tenha desistido de nos matar.

Shikamaru olha para a loira de novo. Fica lembrando quando a conheceu. Era um dia extremamente tedioso que ele mal guarda na memória. Naturalmente os dois não se suportavam naquela época. Ele não se lembrava que ela era tão bonita, mesmo tão enferma. Ele toca o rosto dela de novo e estava em brasa. Fechou os olhos e fez aquela cara emburrada que só ele sabia.

- Mendokuse... Não tem outro jeito...

Ele fica de pé e começa a se despir. Vai tirando toda a sua roupa e à medida que ficava nu, ele se sentia cada vez mais embaraçado, pois logo seria a vez DELA.

- Sem fogueira... vou ter que usar o meu CORPO para te esquentar, sua problemática. Nossas roupas estão ensopadas e esse é o único jeito... Você pode me matar depois, mas pelo menos não vai morrer.

Pelado, Shikamaru vai até Temari. Ele sente seu coração batendo muito forte, e começou a se achar um completo tarado. "Mas que droga, isso não é hora de pensar nessa besteira! Ela vai acabar morrendo!", pensou. "Nah, do jeito que ela é machona nem deve ser lá essas coisas nua...".

Mas enquanto tirava as roupas de Temari, Shikamaru ficou terrivelmente surpreso. Ela era perfeita. Mais do que ele podia sonhar. Ele ficou olhando para ela muito vermelho... e depois se lembrou que não era isso que ele devia estar fazendo. Ele se deita no chão ao lado da Kunoichi e fica de lado. Tentando pensar em coisas totalmente diferentes do que estava acontecendo, ele passou a perna direita dela no meio das pernas dele e depois envolveu a perna direita por cima da esquerda dela. E enfim abraçou o corpo dela.

Quando sentiu os seios dela esmagando em seu peito levou um "choque" no corpo todo. Obviamente ele não sentia mais frio algum e chegou à conclusão que quem diz que a melhor coisa para esquentar um corpo era outro corpo está completamente correto... Temari era MUITO macia, fazendo Shikamaru refletir que nunca tinha sentido uma mulher com tanta intensidade antes. "Droga, como pode ser? Você não tem nada de delicada... Como pode ser tão suave?", pensou o rapaz, que olhava fixamente os lábios dela. Por fim compreendeu que nunca entendeu bem de mulheres na sua vida. E talvez nunca chegue a entender, apesar do seu QI particularmente alto...

Ficou pensando no momento do baile. Em todas as vezes que esteve junto de Temari. Volta e meia ela lhe dava um sorriso. Ele se lembra perfeitamente de cada vez que ela lhe sorriu. "Será que ela sorri assim pra mais alguém?", pensou. Ele encosta a testa na dela. Exatamente como fez no baile, e depois deixa seu nariz com o dela. Shikamaru estava tentando entender por que... o que fazia naquele momento toda a sua alma e seu ser concluir que... estava totalmente apaixonado pela Temari. Ele a abraça com mais carinho, esquecendo o fato de os dois estarem nus e ficou a protegendo como um verdadeiro namorado faria. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Temari... Eu prometo...", sussurrou.

...

Temari desperta lentamente. Ela está meio zonza, e consegue ver o sol batendo em árvores. Só depois descobre que está numa caverna. Ela não consegue por os pensamentos em ordem e se sente coberta. Quando vê está coberta por um longo sobretudo. Shikamaru volta para a caverna, usando roupa (menos o sobretudo), com as roupas de Temari na mão. Ele vê que ela despertou e fica assustado.

- T..Temari?? E..Er... Bom dia...! V..Você parece... melhor!...

- ... Shikamaru?... – disse Temari.

Ela se senta encostando-se ao paredão. Quando faz isso, o sobretudo desliza pelo seu corpo, mostrando todo seu corpo forte e definido de inúmeras horas de treinamento, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado e suave com seus traços femininos. Temari olha para si mesma. Ela se levanta e fica de pé totalmente nua. Shikamaru fica sem reação.

- Te... Temari??

Ela anda na direção do Chuunin. Ele fica bem corado, pensando em um monte de bobagens. Nesse momento, Temari pega o leque que está encostado na parede e desfere um violento golpe de vento. Shikamaru é pego de surpresa e arremessado longe.

- KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! – gritou Temari completamente furiosa – COMO OUSA TIRAR MINHAS ROUPAS???? COMO OUSA VER O MEU CORPO??????? MALDITO, EU VOU TE MATAR!!!

- Ei!! Pare!!! PARE!! – gritou Shikamaru, mas Temari continuou atacando, nem ligando para o fato de ainda estar nua.

Shikamaru é arremessado em várias árvores. Temari lança o leque que sai cortando as árvores em direção à Shikamaru. Ele se abaixa, desviando de um golpe mortal. O leque retorna com segurança à mão de Temari.

- Faça sua última prece, maldito!

- Temari, PARE COM ISSO!! Eu salvei a sua vida!! Isso é jeito de agradecer?? Mendokuse!! Você estava morrendo!! Eu te dei um antídoto...

- Daí aproveitou que eu estava inconsciente e resolveu olhar o meu corpo não é?? Você não passa de um tarado, e eu vou te exterminar agora mesmo!! Estou muito decepcionada com você!! Eu achei que você era um HOMEM DIGNO!! E pensar que eu estava gostando de você...

Ela para de falar e fica muito vermelha. Shikamaru atrás de uma árvore também fica. Ele levanta a mão esquerda para ela ver.

- Eu levei uma flechada na mão. Graças a você está sangrando de novo. Antes que você me mate, me deixe pelo menos tentar explicar o que aconteceu!! Vamos, confie em mim!

- Kono baka yarou! – gritou Temari – Eu vou me vestir aqui, venha daqui a três minutos!! Se você aparecer antes eu ACABO COM VOCÊ!!

Temari pega as roupas dela que já estavam secas, pois Shikamaru as estendeu numa árvore pela manhã. Shikamaru ficou atrás da árvore, pensando se realmente tinha sido uma boa idéia tudo o que fez. "Mas ela está lá viva, não está?", perguntou a si mesmo mentalmente. "Tudo bem se ela não quiser mais falar comigo... pra isso ela tem que estar viva.", pensou. Ele espera uns dez minutos, para ver se ela se acalmava e depois foi para a caverna.

- Me conte. – disse Temari – Me conte tudo o que aconteceu desde o momento que caímos do penhasco.

- Hai...

Shikamaru foi contando toda a verdade, e à medida que fazia isso, Temari ficava menos furiosa. Ela esboçava um rosto mais preocupado, e o tempo todo olhava a mão esquerda do Chuunin. Quando Shikamaru diz que eles ficaram a noite toda abraçados nus Temari fica muito corada. Ele termina de contar e fica olhando pra ela.

- ...

- Quer saber? Se você me odeia não interessa. Se você não quiser mais olhar pra minha cara também não! Eu estava preocupado com você!! Eu fiz o que era necessário... Tá, quer a verdade?? Eu gosto de você!! E eu jamais ia deixar você morrer!! Mas que saco...

Temari se levanta e caminha até onde Shikamaru estava sentado. Ele fica apreensivo de levar outra surra e afasta a mão machucada do chão. Temari pega essa mão e o rapaz fica olhando nos olhos da garota. Ela encosta a mão dele nos lábios dela e fecha os olhos. Depois corre uma lágrima dos olhos da Jounin para a grande surpresa de Shikamaru. Ela limpa essa lágrima e depois olha pra os olhos do Chuunin.

- Me beija...

Shikamaru não esperou ela pedir duas vezes. Ele a puxou com a mão direita e a beijou. Eles fecham os olhos e o beijo sai com toda a maciez que o calor desse momento pôde conceder. Dessa vez, somente o sol teve a sorte de ver, imóvel, o momento mais romântico de Shikamaru e Temari...

- Eles não devem estar muito longe.

Hideki Kondo e sua mulher Akiko estão à procura de Shikamaru e Temari. O líder do Vilarejo da Salamandra encontra a flecha que tinha perfurado a mão de Shikamru jogada no chão.

- Cometeram um erro ao deixarem essa pista aqui, meu amado. – riu Akiko, que carregava seu arco, com vontade de matar.

- Sim, Akiko. Vamos terminar logo com isso não é? Não vamos permitir que nosso Vilarejo seja incriminado.

Na caverna, Shikamaru e Temari estavam no chão, abraçados e se beijando. Temari estava com sua pele bem corada num rosa bem vivo, indicando que o seu corpo estava gostando muito. Shikamaru estava bem sem-jeito, pois sentia que certas partes estavam saindo do controle... O beijo termina de forma bem macia e os dois ficam se olhando nos olhos.

- ... Caramba...

- Que bom que... você beija bem, seu chorão!

- Tsc... E você parece mais corada que ontem à noite.

- Baaaaka... agora vai ficar se achando porque já me viu pelada?

- Não só vi como também abracei.

Ela dá um soquinho no rapaz e sorri. Shikamaru fica totalmente sem jeito.

- Saco, eu não sei muito bem o que fazer nessas situações...

- E eu achava que você era o esperto. Pra ser meu homem tem que ter fibra, sabia?

- Depois de tudo que passei pra te salvar acho que eu já passei no teste... mendokuse...!

- Eu estou surpresa com isso também...

- Eu e uma problemática... juntos... Nunca imaginei antes. Mas bem... se é pra ser desse jeito, estou feliz que é com você.

Temari fica corada.

- Viu? Se você tentar você consegue ser romântico...

- Tsc, cala a boca e me beija de novo...

- Baaaaka...

Eles se beijam novamente. Ele no chão com ela por cima. O beijo vai ficando mais sensual a cada segundo. Shikamaru sente o ferimento da mão latejar por estar com a circulação do corpo tão rápida. Isso serviu como despertador para o que ele realmente deveria estar preocupado nesse momento. Ele termina o beijo com a loira.

- Já?... Como você é preguiçoso... Tá com medo de me ver nua de nov...

- Temari, eu acho que os inimigos logo nos encontrarão, não podemos ficar aqui! Ontem eu deixei a flecha perto do lugar que nos salvamos! Mendokuse... eu devia ter prestado atenção nisso!

Temari se levanta séria. Shikamaru também se levanta.

- Ótimo, espero que nos encontrem!! Eu tenho muita pancada pra dar naquele maldito do Hideki!! – disse a loira pegando o leque como se ele fosse um porrete.

- Não se esqueça que somos ninjas não vândalos. – disse Shikamaru impaciente – É claro que vamos nos preparar para eles com algum plano.

- Não me diga o que fazer, chorão! Eu já venci inúmeras batalhas sem precisar desse seu jeito assustado! – respondeu Temari encarando.

- Mas que coisa mais típica de uma problemática... Nem vou perder tempo discutindo. – disse Shikamaru impaciente, com os olhos fechados.

- Baaaka...

- Não enche...

Os dois se olham e começam a rir. Depois ficam se olhando.

- Como a gente discute. Vai ver nós temos mesmo que ser um casal, bebezão.

- Ah sim, o Gaara vai adorar isso com certeza...

Temari se aproxima e poe um dedo nos lábios de Shikamaru.

- Gaara pode decidir as coisas na Vila da Areia Oculta... Mas sou eu que mando na minha vida pessoal.

E dá uma piscada. Shikamaru fica mais vermelho que um tomate. E dá um sorriso confiante depois.

De repente duas kemuridamas invadem a caverna. Os dois conseguem ver antes de explodir. A explosão manda fumaça para todos os lados. Temari puxa Shikamaru pelo braço. Uma chuva de flechas invade a caverna. São todas defendidas pelo leque imenso de Temari, que avança, trazendo Shikamaru. Os dois saem da caverna e se deparam com os inimigos do lado de fora, perto do rio.

- Ora, eu espero que não estejamos interrompendo nada. Certo, Akiko? – disse Hideki, sorridente com sua espada.

- Eles terão tempo de se amar no outro mundo, Hideki querido. – respondeu Akiko, que preparava mais um disparo de flecha.

- Ora se não é o nosso "cliente". – disse Temari – Querendo eliminar as testemunhas de suas atrocidades? Veremos quem será eliminado aqui!

- É... Você a deixou brava agora e isso é problemático, meu amigo. – disse Shikamaru.

- Se soubessem o que é ver o pai ser condenado à morte vocês entenderiam! – gritou Hideki – Já que ninguém elimina esse canalha do Lorde Feudal então eu mesmo cuidarei disso!

- Não será porque ele realmente mereceu? – perguntou Temari – O Lorde Feudal tem como principais qualidades a honra, justiça e flexibilidade! O que quer que o seu pai tenha feito, realmente merecia punição!!

Hideki fica furioso. Temari dá um sorrisinho e prepara o leque.

- Cuide da mulher, Shikamaru. Eu tenho assuntos inacabados com esse cretino.

- Mataku... Por que eu sempre tenho que enfrentar uma mulher? Ô vida perfeita...

Ele faz posição de mãos.

- Ninpou: Kage Nui!!

A sombra de Shikamaru se divide em vários tentáculos que vão em direção à Akiko. Ela salta na mesma hora disparando flechas na direção do rapaz. Temari rebate as flechas com seu leque. Nessa mesma hora, Hideki dá um longo salto e ataca com sua espada. Temari se defende imediatamente com o leque. Os dois ficam atracados numa disputa de força. Shikamaru aproveita e sai pulando floresta a dentro.

- Akiko! Atrás daquele verme!! Eu cuidarei dessa maldita em segundos!!

- Sim, amor! – respondeu Akiko, que também saiu pulando atrás de Shikamaru.

Temari empurra com mais força separando os dois. Hideki retoma o equilíbrio e faz pose de luta.

- Vamos ver como você se sai contra um oponente não envenenado, seu canalha!!

- Maldita, vai se arrepender por me insultar!! Katon: Karyuuendan!!

Hideki lança uma rajada imensa de fogo pela boca. Temari se assusta e sobe no rochedo da caverna para desviar. Com o chakra nos pés ela fica grudada na parede enquanto assiste o jutsu de Hideki devastar parte da floresta.

- Esse é um ninjutsu avançado de fogo! – disse Temari.

- Hahahahahahahaha!! Nós do Vilarejo da Salamandra somos excelentes em manipulação de fogo!! Seus ninjutsus de vento não são páreo!!

- É o que nós vamos ver!! Hiaaaah!! - respondeu Temari, que logo em seguida investiu contra o inimigo.

Shikamaru continua fugindo pela floresta, se mantendo seguro de flechadas entre os troncos. Akiko vai disparando flechas sem parar, mas nenhuma acerta o Chuunin.

- Kusoo!!! Pare de se mover, inseto insistente!! – berrou a megera.

- Só se você parar também! – respondeu Shikamaru que se escondia entre as árvores.

- Foi você quem pediu!! – disse Akiko, que logo disparou 6 flechas. Depois fez posições de mãos.

- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!!

A inimiga cospe várias bolas de fogo pequenas que incendeiam as flechas. Elas atravessam as árvores com facilidade tornando a fuga de Shikamaru mais perigosa. "Então é assim que vai ser, né?", pensou Shikamaru. Ele olha ao seu redor e cria um plano.

Perto do rio, a briga de Temari e Hideki continua. O líder maligno lança suas senbons envenenadas na Jounin dos ventos. Temari se defende com cautela.

- Não conte mais com esse seu veneno patético!! Ninpou: Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu!!

A rajada de vento de Temari vai em direção ao inimigo. Ele faz mais posições de mãos e lança:

- Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!!

A imensa bola de fogo que Hideki sopra é alimentada pelo vento de Temari e fica gigantesca. Temari se assusta novamente e imediatamente faz um Kawarimi no Jutsu para não ser incinerada. Ela cai de joelhos no chão, meio carbonizada. A ferida do tornozelo sangra.

- Hahahahahahaha!! Está vendo?? Não preciso de veneno para te vencer!! Desista!! Vento não vence fogo na ordem dos elementos, e sim o contrário!!

- Então eu vou ter que ser um pouco mais criativa! – disse Temari, ela passa o polegar no ferimento do tornozelo.

- Você não vai ter chance de ser!! Katon: Karyuuendan!!!

Hideki mais uma vez lança seu jato gigantesco de fogo. Temari pula com chakra nos pés até o rio. Ela passa o seu sangue no leque e dispara:

- KUCHIYOSE: KIRI KIRI MAI!!!

A invocação é bem sucedida e o furão com a foice aparece. Uma tempestade colossal de vento começa. Mas Temari mirou no rio, e por isso o furacão da loira ficou repleto de água. Quando atinge o ninjutsu de Hideki o poder do fogo se enfraquece, fazendo com que o ataque de Temari supere facilmente. Hideki entra em pânico.

- NÃO PODE SER!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!

Longe na floresta, Shikamaru pega várias kunais com linhas enroladas nelas.

- Junbi bantan... Agora é só fazer tudo direitinho...

O rapaz sai do seu esconderijo e lança as kunais. Akiko percebe tarde demais. Ela evita ser perfurada, mas as kunais fazem cortes por todo seu braço e pernas. As armas se prendem em galhos bem altos. Shikamaru puxa a linha de aço com toda a sua força e ela corta toneladas de galhos que iam em direção à Akiko. Ela não vê outra alternativa se não pular no chão numa área bem à frente sem árvores por perto. Os galhos desabam fazendo muito barulho e levantando uma grande quantidade de fumaça.

- Maldito!! Você pensou que esse seu plano funcionaria??? Eu não sou idiota!! Agora vou acabar com você!!

Nesse momento Akiko vê um vulto pulando em meio à fumaça. Ela dispara a flecha com precisão atingindo-o.

- Então que tal!! Na mosca! Hahahaha... ei...!

Akiko não consegue se mover. Está totalmente paralisada. Ela fica terrivelmente assustada.

- Hehe... Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu... com sucesso!

Shikamaru está atrás de Akiko no alto de um galho e sem camisa. Ele lançou a lâmina de chakra de Asuma na sombra de Akiko, deixando-a totalmente paralisada.

- Mi... miserável... Como... Eu jurava que eu tinha te acertado...!

- Olhe bem para o que você acertou.

A fumaça levantada pela queda dos galhos cessa. Akiko descobre assustada que ela só acertou a flecha no sobretudo de Shikamaru. Ele o havia lançado com uma kunai para parecer que era ele saltando. E ela caiu direitinho.

- Y..yarou...! O que pretende fazer comigo agora??...

- Bem, nada. É o seu fim. Diga olá para os lobos para mim. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho uma "quase namorada" problemática pra ajudar. Ja ne!

Shikamaru sai pulando de volta para onde deixou Temari. Akiko fica totalmente desesperada. O barulho causado pela queda atraiu os lobos para onde ela estava. E ela estava com os braços e pernas sangrando para piorar a situação. O cheiro de sangue atrai uma alcatéia. Mais de 20 lobos aparecem e atacam a mulher sem piedade.

O Chuunin das sombras consegue voltar para perto da caverna. Mas para o seu desespero só havia destruição para onde ele olhasse. Como se uma verdadeira guerra tivesse acontecido.

- Temari??? Onde você está??? TEMARI???

Shikamaru vai procurando como um louco. Ele perde o controle e vai tirando escombros para encontrar a loira.

- Mas que droga, Temari!! Não ouse morrer!! Não depois de tudo que aconteceu... De tudo que passamos!! Merda, eu te amo, mulher!! Não faz isso comigo!!! KUSOOO!!

- Que bonitinho!

Shikamaru arregala os olhos. Ele olha para trás e vê Temari intacta. Ela começa a rir muito e Shikamaru fica totalmente vermelho e estressado.

- Hahahahahahaha!!! Você tinha que ver a sua cara, seu chorão!!! Que paspalho! Hahahaha!! Vai acabar concorrendo ao Oscar com esse drama todo!! "Merda, eu te amo, mulher!! Não faz isso comigo!!! KUSOOO!!" – disse Temari imitando comicamente a voz de Shikamaru.

- URUSE NAAAA!!! – gritou Shikamaru vermelho como um tomate – Não enche o meu saco, sua Maria-João irritante!!!

- Chora não, meu bem! Eu derrotei o Hideki. Mas infelizmente não sobraram pedaços dele para a gente levar sob custódia... E quanto à Akiko?

- Deixei os lobos almoçando ela. – respondeu Shikamaru ainda emburrado, com os braços cruzados.

- Nossa, eu achava que eu era a cruel. – disse Temari.

Nesse instante, Naruto, Hinata e a Guarda do Lorde Feudal aparecem.

- Sugoi, Hinata-chan!! Seu Byakugan nos ajudou novamente!! Bom trabalho!! – disse Naruto.

- Arigato, Naruto-kun! – respondeu a garota.

- Naruto... – disse Shikamaru impaciente – Você está muito atrasado!

- Na, na, na, Shikamaru!!! – disse Naruto – Percorremos o rio todo para achar seus corpos mas depois percebemos que havia uma chance de vocês terem sobrevivido!! Isso é jeito de agradecer?? Só chegamos até aqui graças à Hinata-chan ter visto uma grande luta acontecendo através do Byakugan!!

- Que papo é esse de corpos??? – perguntou Temari espumando.

- Tudo bem, Temari-san! Finalmente acabou! Eu os vi vencendo as lutas! – disse Hinata – Shikamaru-kun isso pertence a você.

Ela entrega a lâmina de chakra de Asuma para o rapaz. Estava completamente esanguentada.

- Eu ia buscar isso depois de ver se a Temari estava bem... Mas obrigado, Hinata.

- Não há de que. Se bem quem foi o Naruto-kun que foi apanhar. Ele usou os Kage Bunshin para não correr risco de ser atacado por lobos. E eu não queria ver como ficou a Akiko-san depois de ser devorada!

- É mesmo, por que estavam lutando com eles, Shikamaru?? Explica!! – disse Naruto.

- Mataku... tô com preguiça de explicar! Eu estou precisando é de uma soneca...

- Shikamaru é mesmo um BAAAAAka...! – disse Naruto irritado por não obter sua explicação.

- Explico tudo no caminho. Vamos voltar, estou cansada. – disse Temari.

- Missão cumprida!! Yata!!! – disse Naruto pulando alegre.

Todos vão caminhando de volta para o feudo onde ocorria o baile. Os shinobis decidiram descansar no hotel por um dia antes de voltarem para suas Vilas. Dias depois, levados por carruagem, Temari, Naruto, Hinata e Shikamaru chegaram à Suna. Temari foi fazer todo o relatório da missão para Gaara enquanto os outros a aguardavam nos portões da Vila.

- Shikamaru! Yo, Shikamaru!! – disse Naruto.

- Noh??

- No que você tanto está pensando?? Hein?? Na Temari-san??? Vocês passaram uma noite juntos não é??? Hihihihi!!

- Tsc, uruse na...! E quanto a você a Hinata? Vocês também passaram uma noite juntos!! Hein??

Hinata fica totalmente corada e pontilhando os dedos. Naruto fica com cara de dúvida.

- Nani?? Claro que passamos uma noite juntos, mas procurando vocês!!! Né, Hinata-chan??

- H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hai!! – disse a menina desconcertada.

Temari aparece.

- Pronto, pessoal. Suna não têm palavras suficientes para agradecer a ajuda de vocês. Graças a nós uma tentado à vida do Lorde Feudal não se consumou. Ficamos devendo a vocês de Konoha!

- De nada, Temari-san! Sempre que precisar nos chame!! É sempre um prazer!! – sorriu Naruto. Hinata confirma com uma reverência.

- Naruto, vão na frente. Eu queria falar com a Temari antes.

Temari fica corada na mesma hora. Naruto saca tudo e abre um sorrisão.

- Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... vamos na frente, sim? Ou vamos acabar atrapalhando algumas pessoas!! Hihihi!!

- Hai! Boa sorte, Shikamaru! – disse Hinata alegre. Shikamaru fica bem vermelho, pois os dois já entenderam o que se passa. Eles se afastam.

- Bom...

- Er...

- Tipo...

- Nenhuma palavra sobre o que aconteceu na caverna pra NINGUÉM, entendeu? – disse Temari impaciente.

- Mataku... você acha que eu quero que alguém saiba?? Vou virar motivo de piada se isso acontecer!!

- Imagine minha reputação então?? Atracada com um chorão de Konoha...

Eles se olham e depois de alguns segundos sorriem.

- Passa lá em Konoha depois tá? O mais rápido que você puder.

- Claro, Chuunin. Não vou conseguir dormir até que a gente termine o que começou.

- Nem eu...

Eles se olham. A paixão parece cada vez mais forte. Então eles se abraçam e se beijam por um longo tempo. Então se lembram que alguém pode acabar vendo e se separam comicamente.

- Safadinho...

- E o cordeiro se apaixonou pela leoa...

Temari escuta isso e olha para o rapaz impaciente:

- Que cordeiro preguiçoso!

- Que leoa problemática!

Eles sorriem esperançosos e depois se separam. O sol e as dunas da Vila são os grandes espectadores imóveis do nascimento do mais novo casal Shinobi. O Chuunin das Sombras ao longe olha para trás e seu sorriso é correspondido pelo da Jounin dos Ventos, na certeza de ter sempre no coração a firmeza do amor mais profundo e especial.

- Mendokuse na... – disse o jovem sorrindo e partindo.

FIM


End file.
